Legacies Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to the ChroniclesSeries Wiki The Chronicles Series is a series of video games created by Lizzy Li In the Chronicles Series, there are six games. All games exist in the same universe, but in different time periods. All of these were created by Lizzy Li at the age of fifteen. The first game created was Star Strike Chronicles, who's main story has been finished as of July 28, 2013. Currently, the creator has been working on the second one, called Kingdom Crusade Chronicles. The order of the Chronicles games created, not chronologically, is: Star Strike, Kingdom Crusade, Legion of Fate, Spirits Arise Legacies, and Scattered Talismans. Below are the Table of Contents, which lists what sections are on this front page! *1 Welcome to the ChroniclesSeries Wiki *2 Star Strike Chronicles *3 Featured Article *4 Fandoms *5 Fanart *6 Latest activity Star Strike Chronicles The latest game and first game created. Under this heading, are links that lead to main pages. Main Characters/Party Members ' ''Female Lead''- Skye Hikari Other Female Party Members- 'Aurora Candor' Spark Knight Luna Zedler Stream Tennant ''' '''Male Lead- Zephyr Lumiere Other Male Party Members- Shadow Hikari '' Leaf Underwood'' ' ''Blaze Stryker '' Glacieus Thorn' ''Important Pages- ' *'Star Strike Chronicles ' *'Skye's Backstory ' *'Star Strike ' *'Agent Groups' *'' Risen ' *'Hosts ' *'Chernabog ' *'True Themes in SSC ' *'Panda ' '''Other Named Agent Groups- ' *'Wings of Order ' *'Trinity Trio Triple Strike' *'Triple Strike ' *'Dawn Brigade ' 'Pages for More Info- ''' *Agent ' *'Medic ' *'Townspeople '' *''' Astrid's Sword List of Attacks and Weapons' *'List of Attacks and Weapons ' *'List of Items ' *'Music Themes List ' *'Star Strike Chronicles Battle Quotes ' *'Star Strike Chronicles Victory Quotes ' *'Original Creation and Development ' *'SSC Scenarios' *'SSC Additonal Scenarios ' *'SSC Pair Up Scenarios ' *'SSC Side Quests' *'SSC Cities and Other Places ' *'What Makes SSC Dark and Sad ' *'Families' *'List of Items ' *http://chroniclesseries.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index (The link to the forums. Forums are a place where anyone can discuss anything. '''Upcoming Pages- Lumiere Inc Furies ' Anyone can read the screenplay for the game. Here is the link below. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DN77LXeWOvUa4MBzYRVMslOs4VEkMNWeczXTQWzBhjI/edit?usp=drive_we SSC Poll Results! 'Favorite Female Party Member' #'Skye Hikari- 41%' #'Aurora Candor- 16%' #'Luna Zedler-16%' #'Spark Knight- 14%' #'Stream Tennant- 13%' 'Favorite Male Party Member' #'Zephyr Lumiere- 38%' #'Shadow Hikari- 22%' #'Blaze Stryker- 15%' #'Glacieus Thorn- 15%' #'Leaf Underwood- 10%' ''' Individual Awards' *'Coolest- Skye Hikari''' *'Best Design- Skye Hikari' *'Hottest Female- Skye Hikari' *'Hottest Male - Zephyr Lumiere' *'Best Leader- Zephyr Lumiere' *'Smartest- Zephyr Lumiere' *'Weirdest- Leaf Underwood' *'Biggest Mystery- Blaze Stryker' *'Biggest Troll- Luna Zedler' *'Best Jokester- Glacieus Thorn' *'Silliest- Shadow Hikari' *'Nicest- Aurora Candor' *'Most Caring- Stream Tennant' *'Most Spunky- Spark Knight' 'Best Team' #'Skye and Zephyr' #'Skye and Shadow' #'Zephyr and Shadow' #'Skye and Aurora' #'Zephyr and Luna' #'Blaze and Glacieus' #'Spark and Leaf' #'Stream and Luna' #'Shadow and Aurora' 'Best Shipping' #'Zephkye' #'Shadora' #'Lefark' #'Blana and Glacieam- Tied' 'Best Supporting Character' #'Aqua Lumiere and Astrid Hikari- Tied' #'Panda' #'Cynthia Hikari' #'Elena' #'Sunny' #'Ava' 'Favorite Fight Scene' #'Battle of Garnet' #'Skye vs. Astrid' #'Zephyr vs. ??? Undead' #'Skye vs. 1st Undead Host' 'Ideal Older Sibling' #'Skye and Zephyr- Tied' #'Aqua Lumiere' #'Spark Knight' #'Blaze Stryker' #'Stream Tennant' #'Luna Zedler' 'Ideal Younger Sibling' #'Glacieus Thorn' #'Leaf Underwood' #'Cynthia Hikari' #'Aurora Candor' 'Funniest ' #'Luna and Zephyr- Tied' #'Glacieus, Leaf, and Skye- Tied' #'Aurora' #'Shadow' 'Favorite Attack' #'Skye's Ultimate Move: Element of Requiem' #'Zephyr's Ultimate Move: Eternal Tempest' #'Spark's Ultimate Move: Divine Chaos' #'Rising Twin Dragons (Signature Skye and Shadow Move)' #'Rising Phoenix' #'Aurora's Ultimate Move' ' Featured Fics and Most Popular: Attention all fans of the Chronicles Series! There will be fandoms coming out soon! Couple pairings, fanart, fanfictions, etc. Here, it's your time to shine! If you want to, write a fanfic of anything related to the Chronicles series and e-mail it to sparklypeace6095@gmail.com. For fanfics, make sure to include title, genre, short description, etc! If you want it to be online, the fanfic will turn into a page on here! Fanfics are HUGE in a franchise, and they could be anything as long as they were in a document. A song fic, short story, long story, made up event, poem, etc. Anything as long as it has some elements of the stories in it, it's a fanfic! Keep in mind that since this is written by the fans, it could be anything and characters could be the exact opposite of themselves! Every Time We Touch- A songfic by awesomepossum 1479 (Zephkye) Description- Yep, a Zephkye fanfic! Shoutout to my favorite pairing out there! (Don't look at me like that Lizzy. I'm not saying it because it's yours, I'm saying it because it's true! These two are so cute together, and they are my favorite characters! Light Em Up- A Tribute to Skye Hikari Song Fic by bbninjaunicorn Description- Heya, so my friend awesomepossum1479 inspired me to write song fics! Anyway, this one is a fic about Skye Hikari and her hardcore Chuck Norris syndrome. Since I can't really make a music video tribute thing on this, a song fic will have to do. Most of the scenes here are ones that are similar to in the game Broken- A Skye Hikari Songfic by natsumichan78 Description- Okay, so I saw this song on Youtube, it's basically Roxas's theme from Kingdom Hearts II, except a Youtube user wrote lyrics for it. It suits Skye's pain and misery so well! And I just want to say that since there's so much stuff on Skye's sadness and pain, why not make another? What I've Done- A Skye Songfic written by awesomepossum1479 .Description- Hey everyone! So I saw this Gaara Tribute with the same song and thought of Skye Hikari. I love both characters, and they both have a decent amount in common! Both faced a lot of pain that many didn't know about. Honestly, both stories made me cry so much. I really felt empathetic for them and understood why they acted why they did. I mean, come on! You wouldn't have a heart if you didn't feel at least a LITTLE sorry for them! Personally, I find Skye's story sadder than Gaara's, because she still lives with the burden on her, while Gaara doesn't. Enjoy! Funny SSC Drabbles Description- This fic will be collaborated by ANYONE. Anyone can work on this! This fic is just a bunch of funny one shots or anything. It could be anything, just as long as it has the characters! Have fun! Star Strike Goes Grocery Shopping- A Comedy Fanfic written by BazingaBatman189 Description- I just loved the Scenarios where the gang went grocery shopping! This will be a hilarious parody of it, and it won't be exactly like it, but it will be very similar. Get ready for a very crazy short story! This story will take place AFTER the events of SSC, a few years after. This will be a parody of Organization XIII Goes Grocery Shopping from Kingdom Hearts. BTW, Lizzy helped with the idea of this! ' (These are the oldest of them all. More are in the link below.) List of SSC Fanfics 'Notable Features in Chronicles' Fanfiction- ' *Most of them take place AFTER SSC or in a completely different universe, but with the same characters *Song Fics are fairly common *Zephkye is a popular choice *It was stated by some that they would like to make a fanfic where Star Strike is put into a High School Setting *In a lot of them, Skye loses her distant nature, and is more like her old self and Part II self. In Zephkye, Zephyr is often featured as a more romantic character. Shadow isn't as dense as he's supposed to be, Aurora doesn't really have a temper, etc. The darkness is almost completely taken away. Skye's typically seen as a young, innocent, naive girl that is quite modest with herself. Leaf is less odd, Zephyr is a bit dense, Shadow isn't as optimistic, Luna is less negative, etc. *Later in the year, some have stated that they would like to put the characters in a medieval setting *Short-stories are popular, or even one-shots. '''Shippings- '''In fandoms, romantic pairings are HUGE. Below is a link to the list of shippings in the fandom, at least the more main ones. And again, crack pairings aren't exactly allowed in this, so the list of shippings are just ones that are that person's most popular ships. If we did shippings for EVERYONE and every possible pairing that would be chaos. Oh, and Incest is NOT allowed. So any pairings with Zephyr and Luna would be banned because they are cousins and that is incest. And no Shadow and Skye either, because that is frowned upon in society and in the world... Anyway, have fun with the pairings and shipping whoever you want to ship. List of Shippings Fanart Attention any artists or anyone else out there! Fanart is open to anyone who wishes to draw or make some type of art for anything involving the franchise! Some of the pictures on this wiki are actually fanart. If there's enough fanart within a few months, there might be a page dedicated to all of it! Since it's by the fans, it could be anything! Here are just some random memes created by the fans, used by either popular memes or drawings with captions. 53a1154a-b360-4bde-8015-84fdd3881f77 zps0bf20b35.jpg 2462278e-3520-4045-a3b6-2b45bad323c4 zpsb1379c64 (1).jpg A556ecbe-cc96-49b6-a0b2-5178e398b1e9 zpsa9fc6aa2.jpg 35a08572-e8b4-44a3-837c-c6ac51afc40a zps8baea4d3.jpg 080eb8c9-995f-429f-a833-1cbaf62e0432 zpsa2074723.jpg 3b98b2d6-2e19-4f13-968b-e45743004910 zps632f3bf0.jpg 330065b1-9493-44f4-9d6b-c5a7c6052c00 zps9d958eb9.jpg 1c531c2d-fdd4-41ad-82d3-d77c05ff4606 zpsd70ad8f7.jpg 5ff762c8-c27b-48a5-a53c-a7bc0bc267f5 zps647c3ddd.jpg C58dad6f-3aec-4ff3-9fa3-3f0bdb7fe8fd zps988abba0.jpg Dc989444-261c-4ecc-b732-49a3207b9c5d zpsb87b86cf.jpg C12ce6a2-4800-4441-947f-05af3a49ac29 zpsca789504.jpg A7a39075-af66-423f-bacd-5b64320faf18 zps468fb28c.jpg E1e11ebc-7dc4-4f40-b688-17e672d9ef6d zps9ddce378.jpg 71261758-92fd-4625-a42e-03a76b1140a5 zpsa48db1b0.jpg FacesSkyeHikari zpse1f154f2.jpg Escalated zps3d999e8f.jpg F56d9457-22dd-4cb8-ac38-04f7319a353f zps0d561071.jpg D41bea1f-8b05-424f-81ca-1ec0f82c97a7 zpsa1e3acf1.jpg Futuramafry zps62cb16ca (1).jpg One does not simply.jpg Category:Browse